


To My Dearest Dear

by watizthis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Slight Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, idk sorry, idk what this is, there will probably be a sequal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watizthis/pseuds/watizthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes Louis a love letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To My Dearest Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything okay bye

It was just before 3 in the morning and Harry and Louis were simply laying in their bed facing each other, not talking, just Harry gently running his hand over Louis' side. Right as Louis' eyes began to flutter shut Harry spoke, "Hey Lou?" Louis' eyes opened slowly, "Yeah?" Harry couldn't help but break into the biggest, fondest smile. Louis' voice was cracked with sleep, but what Harry had to say was important. "I wrote you something and I want to read it to you." Louis gave Harry a questioning look, "Right now?" Harry began to climb out of bed and said, "Yes right now!" 

Harry began to dig through his bedside table drawer, and finally pulling out a piece of notebook paper that had looked as if it had been folded and unfolded more times then Louis is able to count. Harry walked over to the sliding glass door that was right next to their bed and opened the curtains to let the moon shine through the door, "It's so I can read it", he said as Louis turned onto his other side so he could see Harry. "Why not just turn on the light?" Harry gave a shy smile and looked down at his toes, "I know it'll hurt your eyes. Now let me read this before I loose my nerve." Harry first took two very deep breaths, then began reading. 

"To my Dearest of Dears, As I look at you now sprawled naked on our bed the only thing I am able to think is how much I love you. I actually think I've loved you since I saw you walk into the bathroom and that's why I accidentally squirted some of my piss on you," Louis burst into a fit of giggles, "Lou! Okay, anyway I wanted to say, I kind of think of you as the dark behind my eyelids. I know that sounds weird, but it's the truth. You're always there with me and I see you whenever I please and at night I am able to be enveloped by you in the most calming way possible. Also you're a necessity of life. I did at one time think you were too good for me and god, those were the worst weeks of my life. We barely talked, and I couldn't even look at you without seeing the pain you were in. In that time however I did learn that we actually were made to spend our lives making stupid jokes, and kissing like dorks in the rain, and fucking in every place we can possibly imagine. I just want you to know how much you mean to me." 

After he was done reading Harry looked up at Louis and said, "I wanted to read this to you at our wedding, but I thought right now would be better then that." Louis let out a small tearful laugh before asking, "So you're assuming we're getting married now?" Harry just shook his head and began walking over to Louis, "No, I'm guaranteeing it", he said before climbing on top of Louis and kissing him softly. "Harry Edward Styles are you proposing to me in such a vulnerable position?" Harry's only response was a muffled "mhm" as he began to settle himself between Louis' legs kissing all the way down his torso. Harry looked up after marking Louis' hip with yet another love bite, "Are you good to go, or do you want me to prep you?" Louis began rubbing the hand Harry had settled on his waist, "No, I'm okay." Harry intertwined his and Louis' fingers together while reaching for the lube. While Harry was fucking into Louis Harry's words were far from filtered. "God Louis you're so beautiful I swear on my life you're the most beautiful thing to grace this earth. Your body just glows, and your thighs! I just want to bite them and mark them. If I had it my way I would never stop touching you, everywhere is just so soft and I- unnngh- I just love you so much." The only words that Louis was able to say were, "Ah fuck, Harry", and, "Love you so much."

After Harry had pulled out of Louis and they had returned to their original position of just looking at each other Harry asked, "So, Louis William "The Love of My Life" Tomlinson, how about you and me get married?" Louis pulled one of Harry's favorite smiles, the ones where his eyes crinkled at the corners, before fiercely kissing him and uttering a breathless "Yes."


	2. You're the darkness behind my eyelids after all, remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry tell everyone about their engaement and well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just the continuation of the story.  
> note: there probably won't be any detailed smut until the wedding night

"... And then we had really sweet, mind-blowing sex and I said yes." Louis looked up at Harry who in turn gave him an appreciative smile for not going too in depth about the whole situation. The two had invited only their closest friends to tell them the news, that is after the spent a week at each of their parents houses to tell them, to their small flat. There was Zayn, Niall, Liam, Gemma, Lou, Eleanor, and Nick. Zayn was the first to speak after the story had been told, "Well Jesus Lou you didn't have to tell us all that! A simple Harry proposed to me in bed would have been alright!" Louis slipped out from underneath Harry's arm and sauntered over to where Zayn sat, and plopped himself onto his lap, "Now Zayn where's the fun in that?" Louis stuck out his bottom lip in a pout which caused Zayn to give him a "Louis you're such a dramatic idiot, but I still love you" look, but it caused Nick to click his tongue and roll his eyes. "Is there a problem Nick", Louis said coldly as he looked over his shoulder to where he was standing. Nick gave him a shit-eating smirk that made Louis' blood boil, "Oh you know, the usual." Louis really wasn't in the mood to have nick spoil this, "And what would that be?" Nick cocked his head, "Well the fact that this is a terrible idea, you two will never last, the fans will reject you, oh and the best one, we all know Harry is bi and he'll probably leave you for anything with a tighter hole." The whole room was dead silent. Louis' face had turn bright red and his eyes were glassy, Zayn had his arms wrapped around Louis like he was the most precious, fragile thing on Earth, and Harry... Harry had his fists ball so tight that his knuckles were turning white, his normally kind, loving features were gone, he wanted blood. "Nick. Get the fuck out of our house", Harry said through gritted teeth. Nick gave an exasperated sigh, "Harry, Harry, Harry, you know it's true. You're just so whipped at the moment that you're not thinking clearly, cause we all know in the end that you'll leave him for me." Louis let out a small whimper still crying on Zayn's lap.That's when Harry lost it, "Nick I swear to fucking God if you don't get out I will ruin you. I will take everything you love and burn it to the ground. All of your friends, gone. All the fame, kiss it goodbye. All that won't need to happen if you just get out and never bother us again." Everyone knew how serious the situation was because of how quite and venomous Harry's words had become, except for Nick. "Hmmmm I think I'll take my chances", and before anyone could do anything Harry punched him square in the nose leaving Nick's blood all over his knuckles. Liam and Niall hurried to pick Nick up and carried him out while everyone left. Harry walked over to Zayn and took a whimpering Louis in his arms, "Shhh boo, he's gone no okay? None of the things he said were true." Louis just kept shaking and whimpering, Harry gave Zayn a nod and he let himself out. Harry kept whispering of how what Nick said wasn't true as he carried Louis briadal style to their room.

Harry laid Louis down on his side and crawled into bed next to him. It was such a bitter-sweet deja vu, laying in the same position they were in just a few weeks ago. The only difference was it was the middle of the day, and Louis wasn't crying tears of joy, but tears of pain and hurt. "Nick couldn't be anymore wrong you know", Harry said after he had pulled Louis into his chest, "I love you so so much and you're so much more then just another fuck, you're the only person in the entire world I ever have been or will be in love with. Also I'm positive I would die without you. You're the darkness behind my eyelids after all, remember?" Louis gave a short laugh, "Yeah I remember,but what would the great Harry Styles want with a sewer rat crack head faggot?" Harry sighed and buried his face into Louis' feathery hair, "Why do you listen to that stuff? There was a pause before Louis answered, "Because it's true." Harry had heard enough; he tilted Louis' head up so they were face to face, and connected their lips.

They laid in bed for hours just kissing, long and slow, fire dancing with water. Eventually hot and cold began to chase each other. Slow sweet kisses became more desperate in a tornado of passion and want. Harry and Louis had shifted positions so that Louis was straddling Harry's lap. They both began to tear at each others clothes the heat of the fire burning in each of them radiating from their skin like a dragons belly. Harry took his time opening Louis up; he savored every high-pitched keen and moan that left his lips until he was finally ready. Harry positioned his dick so Louis was able to start sinking down at his own pace. Once he was fully seated fire was burning on top of water no longer a whirl wind of chaos, but a perfect balance that made Louis feel weightless. He began going up and down slowly wanting to savor the calming burn that had washed over his body. As he sped up he craved more of the burn chasing after it until he and Harry and both reached their highs. Then the fires had been extinguished and the waters dried up, and Louis fell asleep in Harry's arms feeling vulnerable in the most beautiful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @pinkskirtlouis


	3. Formalities and All That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk

It had been a week since the incident with Nick, and Harry and Louis had resumed their normal lives. It was mid November, and Harry had insisted he and Louis travel out at 8 in the morning to a new cafe downtown. "Come on Lou it's small and warm, they even have those hazelnut drinks you like so much," Harry said sitting on the edge of their bed trying to coax Louis into getting up. In response Louis put a pillow on top of his head and mumbled, "I just bought a bag of that stuff yesterday; I'll make some at a more reasonable hour." Harry huffed at Louis the began to run his blunt nails up and down Louis' back, "But Lou it'll be so romantic. There will probably be a fire going and everything. Please." Louis shifted his position so the pillow was no longer on top of his head, and his head was now in Harry's lap. "It can be romantic too here ya know, we do have fireplace," Louis grumbled. Harry just kissed his temple and whispered a, "Please Boo." Louis looked up at Harry and gave him a thoughtful look before puckering his lips, in which Harry replied with bending down and connecting his lips with Louis'. Louis grabbed Harry's hand just as the kiss broke, "Why did I fall for such a sap?" Harry brushed Louis' hair out of his eyes and said, "It was the curls. Now let's get dressed, yeah."

After carting Louis to the shower, having to get in with him because he didn't want to take one alone, and about three handjobs and a "Thanks for not making me shower alone" blowjob, Harry had finally gotten Louis up and out of their flat. The cafe was only about four blocks away, but it passed the park and the two could not pass up the chance to go run through the leaves like they were kids again. When they both were cold and breathless Harry threw Louis on his back, and carried him the rest of the way to the cafe. The cafe was lit with a warm glow that made the boys feel as if they were home with their families; there were wooden tables everywhere, a large stone fireplace in the corner, and soft violin music playing in the background. Louis leaned up to Harry's ear and whispered, "Sorry for being so stubborn this morning, this place his lovely", he finished his sentence with a kiss to Harry's cheek. 

When the couple had settled comfortably into a booth that was located near the back corner of the shop Harry spoke up, "So when do you want to do it?" Louis lazily responded with a, "Do what?" Harry chuckled, "When do you want to get married you idiot?" "I will have you know, Harry, I am no idiot. I'm honestly good with going to the courthouse tight now and doing it." Harry just rolled his eyes, "Oh Lou! You're such a romantic! You've simply wooed me this time!" That was the last that topic was spoken of. They spent the rest of their day doing simple errands, but Harry noticed Louis was acting a bit off.\

It was later that night when the topic came up again. The two were laying in bed, and this time it was Louis who spoke first, "March." Harry looked down at Louis who was laying on his chest, "What?" "I want to get married in March. Both our birthdays will have already passed, and it would be in that springish phase I think it would be nice. Is March and okay month", Louis asked Harry as if he was afraid of being wrong. Harry smiled at him, "We can get married when ever you want, love. You do have a say in these things too." Louis Just shrugged his shoulders, "I know, but you're more into this stuff then I am. Like what if everything is fucked up because of something I do? What if-" Harry kissed the top of Louis' head, "Babe, you're over thinking this everything will be fine. It just matters that it happens. I mean like you said we could go the courthouse. I just want to call you my husband." Louis stretched up and kissed Harry then nuzzled back into Harry's chest only to mumble something into Harry's sweater. Harry could only smile, "What was that, Lou?" Louis peeked out from under Harry's arm, "I don't think we should do the whole courthouse thing. Formalities and all." "Yeah, you're right. Formalities."

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @pinkskirtlouis


End file.
